Find $\frac{9}{10}+\frac{5}{6}$. Express your answer as a fraction in simplest form.
The denominators 6 and 10 have a common multiple of 30. We write $\frac{9}{10}\cdot\frac{3}{3}=\frac{27}{30}$ and $\frac{5}{6}\cdot\frac{5}{5}=\frac{25}{30},$ so we can add \[
\frac{27}{30}+\frac{25}{30} = \frac{52}{30}.
\]The numerator ($52$) and denominator ($30$) have a common factor of $2$, so we can simplify. \[
\frac{52}{30} = \frac{26 \cdot \cancel{2}}{15 \cdot \cancel{2}} = \boxed{\frac{26}{15}}.
\]